


Fever

by MayorStonerGhoul



Series: False Advertising [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: A solution can be found, F/F, M/M, Minor on the girls for now, Multi, POLYTHIEVES - Freeform, Ryuji complains about the heat, also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorStonerGhoul/pseuds/MayorStonerGhoul
Summary: Teenagers fucking in my Mind Palace? It's more likely than you think!





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to "Fever" By Adam Lambert while reading for maximum effect. 
> 
> Also thanks to Iron_Angel for beta-ing for me, she is the best.

“It's so effin’ hot!” Ryuji complained for what had to be the third time in as many minutes.

“Complaining isn't going to make it any cooler Ryuji,” Yusuke admonished as one of his brushes paused on the canvas, Akira's grey eyes watching both fondly over the edge of the bed,” You could shift position if that would help. Or remove layers. I doubt either of us would be bothered.”

Yusuke’s usual calm demeanor when he said things like that never failed to startle Ryuji, Akira chuckling softly at them both already lying about in just his pajama bottoms. 

“Fine!” Ryuji peeled off his shirt, startling Morgana from his nap in the cool corner when it was tossed.

“Gross Ryuji!” The tuxedo cat bristled at the blond, hopping up onto the desk and then slipping out the cracked window,” I'm going to Futaba’s! At least she has air conditioning!!”

“Didn't want you laying around complaining anymore anyway!” Ryuji crowed back.

Yusuke glanced up from his canvas again,” Is that what they refer to as 'the pot calling the kettle black’?”

“Y’know Boss is still downstairs, right guys?” 

Not that Sojiro seemed to mind the three teenagers being teenagers. Customers were few in the heat, even with the delicious smells of his special curry filling the air around the establishment. 

Ryuji puffed his chest but fell silent as he continued to model for a red faced artist. Akira got comfortable again, at least he was sprawled under moving air. Yusuke and Ryuji were stuck in the more stagnant air. 

“Thank you,” Akira hummed and watched his two boyfriends, noticing they were both suffering in more than just the heat. Yusuke had hard lined over a bulge in the blond’s shorts twice now. Sketchbooks weren’t a good barrier to hide erections either. 

Honestly if it weren’t so damn hot the curly haired boy would be much more inclined to invite them both into bed to deal with those wants. Too bad it just made the heatwave all the worse. Even the breeze wasn’t doing much to combat the heat curling in his stomach. 

Still a nice thought even as Ryuji wondered aloud about something to drink, apparently standing in a single position was thirsty work. The blue-black haired artist is quick to follow up with an inquiry about coffee of all things, both dark eyed gazes almost puppy-like on Akira. 

Of course. 

Akira rises and both resume their previous activities with faint smiles, he’s sure he’ll get proper thanks when he returns with their beverages. The curly haired teen decides to tease as he changed into ‘public clothes’ to get them all something, only giving them a glimpse of his rear, then he was dressed and half-down stairs. 

Brewing Yusuke’s coffee wasn’t as horrible as he thought it would be, it was already hot down stairs from Sojiro’s own brewing. It was much harder not to get the ice to melt almost immediately when he poured the juice over the cubes. Oh well, they were hardly paying customers anyway. 

It takes two trips to get their beverages upstairs, Yusuke’s coffee before their juices, not inclined to hear him complain about it getting cold. They could still get cold juice from the bottom with their straws before they got to the watery parts. Ryuji is honestly just happy for the cold relief, not even complaining that he’d rather have a soda. 

Outside it’s starting to turn dark, and with that the air will cool and make it a little more bearable. At least bearable enough to manage to kiss his boys goodnight when they finally get around to leaving. 

In the meantime he would take the praise for his coffee brewing technique, the coldness of the juice, and be happy they were all feeling a little better. 

“You know,” Ryuji pipes up after a few minutes,” I bet I know somewhere that won’t be boilin’ hot.” 

Both look over curiously, interest piqued at a promise of somewhere that wasn’t too hot or too crowded to be anything else. 

All the attention makes Ryuji’s cheeks flush,” U-um, y’know Okumura’s Palace had a functioning AC…” 

He didn’t have to finish the thought really, both already starting to get to their feet, it hadn’t occurred to them that they could use the Palace, and a safe room, to stay cool. It was a brilliant idea and if Morgana had been there he would probably be baffled by the insight coming from Ryuji of all people. 

“Good idea, Skull,” Yusuke, grinning already, leaned to give the blond a gentle kiss before he reached to grab his bag and head for the stairs. 

“Great idea,” Akira agreed and gave him one as well, aiming it for his cheek. 

The blond is almost preening on the way down the stairs and the entire way to the station, hardly seeming to mind that they were going to be shoved together once they got on the subway. They all three don’t complain much on the way there, all pressed together with the other inhabitants of the subway. Honestly the breath of air back outside of Okumura's building may be hot but at least it’s better than that. From there it’s just a quick scamper up into an abandon alley and activating the Metaverse Navigator. 

The first breaths of cool air in the building are so welcome Akira almost forgets that the shadows are about, and though the first battle on their trip to the safe room just inside doesn’t catch him off guard enough to land them in trouble, it shakes him back into reality harshly though, the trio easily beating down the shadows before they continue on. 

Something is…. Off when they finally approach the safe room doors, noises from the other side immediately tip Yusuke and Akira that they’re not alone, the former turning to distract Ryuji into being quiet for a moment. 

The sight behind the doors is not what Akira expected given the sounds on the other side, moans that he thought were pain turned out to be… well. Pleasure. 

Ann and Makoto were behind the door and involved… with each other. Ann is the one that spots the stunned teen first, before her wide eyes go to Ryuji and Yusuke kissing behind him. Makoto, quick to notice her girlfriend’s distraction, quickly looks over as well, red eyes narrowing into angry slits. 

The student body president is quick to hide the sight from the trio, pulling Ann back over the table to quickly grab and shove on their thief outfits once more, the air filled with the sounds of Makoto wondering why they were there (obviously to catch them together). 

None of the boys manage to get an embarrassed word in edgewise until she’s called them each every name for ‘pervert’ she knows. 

Yusuke is finally the one that gets to speak after the curt demand of what they were really doing there. 

“We came to get out of the heat…. Together,” his eyes flicker back to Ann,” A sentiment we clearly shared….. Perhaps…. We could share the room?”

A moments pause between the girls and a shared gaze before they look to Akira for confirmation that that was indeed why they had come, as opposed to spying on their friends that they had tried numerous times to claim they hadn’t even known the pair were even together. He just manages to nod, leaning on Ryuji like a lazy cat now that he wasn’t sweating to death. 

Ann breaks into a wide smile,”Alright boys, show us what you’ve got.”


End file.
